Brotherly Love and Flying Fists
by darksupernatural
Summary: Takes place immediately after 3.01. I needed more at the end of the show so I wrote this.The quiet anger just wasn't enough. Angst and arguments galore.One shot. written in two hours.


_Set immediately after 3.01 Magnificent Seven. The guys are in the Impala driving to another town._

"Hey Dean, pull over."

"Why? You gotta take a leak?" Dean slowed the car down but didn't stop.

"Just stop the damn car." Sam said throwing the door open with a squeak.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean said hitting the brakes hard. Sam was out of the car before it stopped, stalking away from the car in long, smooth, ground eating strides. Dean followed at a jog. He grabbed Sam by the arm and spun him around. Sam whirled and glared at his big brother.

"Sammy, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You, Dean."

"What?"

"You make this damn deal and you expect me to go along with it, no questions asked. Hell, you even make it so I can't save you Dean! What the hell do you think is wrong with me?!" Sam was in a full blown rage. He turned and moved away from Dean, across the field that lay parallel with the shoulder of the road. Dean walked up behind him and spun him again.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Dean snarled. Sam exploded, sending a fist in the direction of Dean's face. Dean dodged the flying limb and struck with a right of his own. Sam blocked and jabbed. Dean blocked, and the fight was on. He'd forgotten how strong Sam was, after all it had been well over a year since he and Sam had sparred, and this was a full on fight.

Sam swung at Dean, all the anger, hurt and fear he felt was behind the blow. Part of him knew if he connected he'd feel guilty as hell, but he was too angry to give a damn. He needed to vent before he exploded. Dean blocked the blow, his leather jacket absorbing the shock. Dean reacted, sending a fist in Sam's direction. It was Sam's turn to block. He threw Dean to the ground and Dean spun on his back and took Sam's feet out from under him.

"Oooff." Came Sam's winded cry just before both boys kicked their way to their feet. Sam swung again, this time connecting with Dean, just below his cheekbone. Dean reeled but remained on his feet, moving in on Sam, fists flying. Dean caught Sam on the lower jaw with a right jab. Sam felt Dean's ring cut his face just a little. Sam lashed out with a foot aiming for Dean's ribs. Dean caught Sam's foot between his ribs and his arm and twisted, taking Sam off his feet. Dean leaned in over him as he lay panting on his back.

"Are you done?" That was a mistake. Sam propelled his fist straight up catching Dean just below his left eye. Now Dean was on his back, his vision blurring. In seconds they were both on their feet.

"I guess I'm not." Sam snarled, circling Dean. Dean lashed out with a foot, catching Sam in the ribs. Sam staggered, but quickly regained his ground. He swung, his fist catching Dean in the mouth, splitting his lower lip. Blood oozed down his chin as he retaliated, catching Sam with an uppercut, bringing blood to his mouth from a bitten tongue.

Dean lunged at Sam, tackling him. He tried to pin him, but was unsuccessful as Sam rolled him up over his head, rolling with him to pin him. When he rolled up over Dean, Dean raised both knees, balancing Sam on them to send him head over heels again. Sam let out another "oofff" and was up on his feet, beating Dean by hardly a second. It was enough; Sam sent a left fist into Dean's ribs, eliciting a grunt from the brother he was pissed at.

"Dammit." Dean growled again and sent an elbow into Sam's midsection. Sam reeled back, Dean keeping up with him, delivering blow after blow. Sam snarled and took the advantage, pushing Dean back with a foot to the chest. Sam laid on the punches staggering Dean and bringing more blood, this time from a cut above his right eyebrow. Dean reeled from Sam's repeated blows, more blood showing from new abrasions and his nose. He rallied, bringing his fist up to contact Sam's throat. Sam gasped and choked as he staggered back three steps. Dean advanced and shot a fist into his stomach, doubling him over. Dean then raised his knee, sending Sam sprawling onto his back, with a blow to the chest. Sam pushed himself upright, a little slower now, and spit blood from his mouth. He advanced on Dean and landed a punch to Dean's midsection again. Dean groaned and doubled over, Sam lowered an elbow to the back of his neck. Dean hit the ground hard.

Sam was on him in no time, rolling him over. He straddled Dean's chest and delivered one punch to Dean's abused face before being knocked for a loop as Dean raised his knee hard into the middle of Sam's back. Then Dean was on Sam, punching him in the face just below his eye. Sam grunted, dazed for a second before bringing his right arm up and cuffing Dean on the side of the head. Dean hit the ground, also dazed. Both guys laid on the ground, panting, riddled with aches.

"Damn you, Dean." Sam said in a choked voice. "Why did you take that deal?" He said softly, still out of breath.

"I… told you Sammy, I couldn't do it without you. I couldn't bring myself to let you go. I CAN'T bring myself to let you go."

"And I'm supposed to be able to?"

"Look…" Dean sighed. "I know it'll be hard, and I know you're pissed at me. I deserve it, but I don't regret what I did. I never will, even when I'm roasting slowly."

Sam pushed himself up on one elbow and looked at Dean, who rolled his head to the side to meet Sam's watery hazel gaze silently.

"Dude, that is so not funny."

"I didn't mean it to be. We have time together yet. It's more than we had with Dad. Can we just be grateful?"

"No Dean. I'm not just gonna let this go. There has to be a way, some loophole. I'm gonna find it and I'm gonna break this pact. I don't give a damn what happens."

"I do! I'm not gonna lose you again. I told you if you meddle in this I'm gonna stop you. I mean it." Dean sat up on the grass and glared at Sam, green eyes flashing. Sam also sat up.

"You can't expect me to accept this. I'm not wired that way Dean."

"Sammy. I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose you too. I couldn't…" Dean trailed off his slowly blackening eyes watering.

"You're not gonna lose me, Dean. But I'm not about to lose you. You can't ask me to." Sam said softly with equally watery hazel eyes.

"I know that."

"Truce?"

"Truce." Dean started to rise from the ground, brushing grass from his stained jeans. He groaned.

Sam also stood with a groan, wrapping an arm around his ribs.

"This was stupid wasn't it?"

"No, Dean. I think we needed this." The walked back to the Impala and hit the road, to find a motel that wouldn't ask too many questions about bruises, split lips and black eyes.


End file.
